Sobre Cervos e Domingos
by Julia Menezes
Summary: Em um Domingo qualquer, Lily encontra um cervo no meio na entrada da Floresta Proibida.


**Disclamer: Personagens todos da JK. **

**Sobre Cervos e Domingos**

Domingo costuma ser um dia meio morto aqui na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Os corredores do castelo ficam vazios de vida, com exceção de poucos alunos caminhando lentamente como mortos vivos, se arrastando e resmungando pelos cantos.

A sala comunal fica cheia de pessoas jogadas por aí, ou no chão ou nas poltronas e sofás. Alguns deles se desesperando no meio de pilhas e pilhas de relatórios e redações, deveres de casa acumulados durante a semana que se passou. Outros sofrendo pela chegada da Segunda-Feira e com ela o recomeço das aulas e das tarefas sem fim que os professores nos passam.

Resumindo, Domingo é um dia odiado por muitos. É o último suspiro de um ótimo final de semana, um dia de luto.

Mas não para mim.

Eu adoro Domingos. Acordo cedo, como sempre. E sabe o que é melhor?

Ninguém acorda cedo de Domingo.

Tenho a sala comunal inteirinha só para mim!

Ah! Que maravilha!

Não tem nada melhor do que acordar cedinho em um Domingo de primavera depois de ir dormir vendo uma linda lua cheia preenchendo todo o céu pintado de estrelas.

Como eu amo Hogwarts! Como eu amo ser uma bruxa.

São 7h30 da manhã e eu já tomei um bom banho, arrumei minha cama, tomei café e terminei de ler o último capítulo de um livro muito bom sobre a história da grande Migração de Bruxos durante do século XVI. Muito bom mesmo! Depois vou recomendá-lo para Remus. Sei que ele vai adorar.

Agora estou revisando um dos relatórios que fiz sobre minhas rondas noturnas pelo castelo. Tenho que entregá-los a Hendrix, o monitor chefe.

Por causa de alguns incidentes envolvendo alunos do primeiro ano, alguns nascidos-trouxa e Sonserinos idiotas, Dumbledore colocou todos os monitores de plantão entre o final do horário do jantar e o toque de recolher. Felizmente, não tive nenhum ocorrido durante minhas rondas. Tirando, é claro, encontrar Sirius Black se agarrando com uma menina no armário de vassouras, sem camisa.

Sinceramente! Não acreditei no que eu vi aquele dia. Tamanha falta de respeito com a instituição de ensino e as regras que temos aqui.

E sabe o que é pior? A menina é do QUARTO ANO!

Hoje em dia as garotas por aqui estão ficando muito assanhadas. Hogwarts deveria dar alguma aula sobre sexualidade e prevenção ou daqui a pouco vamos ter casos de alunas grávidas por aqui.

E Black não tem mesmo um pingo de vergonha na cara. Seduzindo meninas dois anos mais novas do que ele. Só porque ele é um cara bonito e tem lá um belo de um tanquinho por baixo daquele uniforme não quer dizer que ele possa sair por aí deflorando jovens inocentes.

Ai, o tanquinho de Sirius Black. Que visão foi aquela?

Pare com isso Lily! Não pense em uma coisa dessas! Não pense.

Pense, por exemplo, naquela gata branca e gorda que está descendo as escadas dos dormitórios femininos com seu Bambi de pelúcia na boca.

MERLIN! Meu Bambi!

- Bola! – Tento agarrar a gata mal criada de Kevin pelo rabo, mas ela pula janela a fora antes que eu consiga. – Bola! Volte aqui!

Gata maldita! É a terceira vez que ela rouba meu Bambi!

Já falei para aquele garoto idiota que a gata dele ficava rondando o dormitório feminino, mas ele nem ligou.

Claro que ele não ligou, ela não esta seqüestrando o bichinho de pelúcia que ele usa para dormir todas as noites.

Tento usar o feitiço convocatório para recuperar meu Bambi e nada.

MALDITA GATA!

Me debruço na janela e vejo Bola saltitando pelo gramado com meu Bambi como se ele fosse um premio ou algo assim.

Ah! Isso não vai ficar assim de forma alguma.

Corro como uma doida pelo castelo até chegar nos jardins. A gata está deitada no meio de um canteiro, miando contente com meu Bambi embaixo da cabeça dela. Tento chegar de mansinho por trás dela, mas infelizmente piso em um graveto.

Bola me vê, pega meu Bambi e sai correndo novamente. E o pior...

Ela está indo para a direção da floresta proibida.

Ai não! Bambi!

Saio em disparada atrás dela, corro com todas as minhas forças.

Por um milagre consigo alcançá-la bem a tempo: a gata estava na entrada da floresta. Agarro a bichana pelo rabo e nos envolvemos em uma luta sangrenta. Não me orgulho em dizer que quase perdi, levei muitos arranhões e mordidas, mas venci!

Venci com honra!

Bola é mesmo uma péssima perdedora. Agora ela está pulando em cima de mim, miando irritada.

Dou-lhe um safanão e uma bela de uma bronca...

- Me escute Bola! Esse Bambi é meu! Procure outro pra você!

E bem como se ele estivesse ouvindo a nossa conversa o tempo inteiro, um cervo surge da orla da floresta. Lindo e majestoso. Desfilando ali bem na minha frente.

Eu nunca tinha visto um cervo assim ao vivo.

Igualzinho ao pai do Bambi no desenho. Com aquele ar de nobreza em volta dele. Mexendo as orelhas, fungando e andando por aí como se o mundo pertencesse a ele.

Engraçado como esse cervo parece estar meio que se mostrando para mim. Quer dizer, ele está olhando na minha direção.

Pelo menos é o que parece.

Não, Lily! Cervos não são animais exibidos. Ele só está desconfiado de você...

Alias, talvez seja um pouco perigoso eu ficar encarando ele. E se ele resolver me dar umas chifradas?

A claro que não! Ele não vai fazer isso.

Será que ele me deixa encostar nele?

Vou caminhando bem devagar na direção do cervo, sem cortar o contato visual.

Nossa! Ele tem olhos castanho-esverdeados. Nunca tinha visto uma cor dessas... que bonito.

Estou quase lá... Quase lá.

Só mais um pouquinho.

Fique bem aí senhor Cervo. Paradinho aí. Quero tocar o seu focinho fofo.

O Cervo da um passo para trás quando eu chego mais perto dele. Eu paro.

Ele me encara, em estado de alerta.

- Senhor cervo, só quero encostar no seu focinho. O senhor me permite?

Eu devo mesmo ser muito boa com animais, porque o Senhor Cervo me deixou encostar nele.

EU ESTOU ACARICIANDO O FOCINHO DO CERVO!

Ele é lindo! Quero levar ela para o meu quarto, colocar um lenço vermelho no pescoço dele, chamá-lo de Nick e tê-lo só pra mim.

– O Senhor é mesmo muito bonito. Olha só esses chifres! É igualzinho o pai do Bambi!

O Cervo faz um barulho engraçado, que mais parece o relincho de um cavalo. Soa como se ele estivesse dizendo "Sou mesmo muito lindo". Me derreti.

Depois de um tempo acariciando o focinho de Nick (sim, eu dei um nome para o Senhor Cervo) eu tento passar a mão no dorso dele. Ele não só deixou como se deitou no chão bem do meu lado.

Ai que lindo!

Nem percebi o tempo passar, fiquei a manhã toda com meu Cervo de estimação. Contei várias histórias para ele...

Falei sobre Hogwarts, expliquei a ele sobre bruxos, contei sobre nascidos-trouxa. Até falei sobre como foi quando eu recebi minha carta de Hogwarts. Nick é um bom ouvinte. Ele faz barulhos nas partes mais importantes. Eu até mesmo cantei umas músicas dos Beatles para ele.

Quando eu vi o sol lá no meio do céu percebi que já era a hora do almoço. Droga.

Tenho que almoçar e depois monitorar a porcaria do treino de quadribol da Grifinória. Tudo porque o idiota do Potter não consegue se conter, ele precisa se mostrar para a escola inteira e arrumar briga com os Sonserinos. A rivalidade entre as casas, que já era grande, ficou insuportável nos últimos tempos o que culminou em uma briga ridícula durante o último treino da grifinória quando alguns Sonserinos (que não fazem parte do time, por sinal) resolveram aparecer para irritar. E Potter, o capitão da grifinória, não se conteve, teve que dar uma de machão exibido e partir para a agressão, levando o time todo consigo.

Porque o tempo passa tão rápido quando estamos nos divertindo?

- Poxa, quem marca um treino de quadribol em um Domingo à tarde? – Eu resmungo para Nick enquanto lhe dou umas balinhas de goma. Eu sei, esse não é o tipo de comida certa para ele. Tentei lhe dar uns matinhos, mas ele não quis. Ele só quer saber das balinhas de goma. – Os Sonserinos são uns idiotas, mas Potter podia ser menos amostrado. Ele fica provocando as pessoas. Para que isso, não é mesmo?

Engraçado, mas tive a impressão de que Nick me lançou um olhar reprovador depois do meu comentário.

Para com isso Lily! Ele nem entende o que você está falando!

Dou um suspiro triste e me levanto.

Olho para o relógio. Poxa vida, o treino vai começar em pouco menos de 20 minutos, não vai nem dar tempo de eu almoçar.

Não queria me despedir do cervo. Ele é tão lindo. O pelo dele é tão macio. Mas preciso ir.

Bola, a gata safada, ficou deitada nas costas de Nick a manhã toda dormindo. Pego ela pelo cangote. A gata mia revoltada.

- Você precisa voltar para o seu dono senhorita. Não seja tão atirada assim.

Passo a mão uma última vez no focinho do cervo. E vou se afastando.

Olho para trás e percebo, com o coração apertado, que ele veio atrás de mim...

- Me desculpe, Senhor Cervo, mas eu tenho que ir e você infelizmente não pode vir comigo. – Digo tristonha – Foi um prazer conhecer o senhor. Vou dormir essa noite com meu Bambi e lembrar de você.

Corro para o salão comunal, guardo meu Bambi em segurança dentro do meu malão e largo Bola com o dono dela.

Chego ao treino de quadribol em cima da hora.

Vou ter que admitir, esse treino foi um verdadeiro show. Nunca vi James Potter tão animado. Ele conseguiu pegar o pomo mais de seis vezes em menos de meia hora.

O que será que deu nele?

E o bom humor do garoto durou o resto do dia. Ele ficou andando por aí com o maior sorriso que já vi em toda a minha vida. Vez ou outra, eu notei, ele da uma olhada na minha direção. Eu finjo que não vi nada.

No final do dia me sento em uma poltrona confortável ao lado da janela e fico admirando a entrada da floresta pensando em Nick, meu Senhor Cervo. Será que ele está bem? Será que algum dia eu vou vê-lo novamente?

- Sabe...

Quase caio uns 10 metros janela a fora com o susto que Sirius Black me dá ao sentar no apoio da minha poltrona, vindo do nada.

- Merlin! Black! – Dou um tapa no ombro dele – Que susto!

- Como eu ia dizendo – ele continua, como se nada tivesse acontecido – Sabe, às vezes as coisas estão bem debaixo dos nossos narizes e a gente nem percebe.

- O q...

E assim, do mesmo jeito que ele surgiu, ele vai embora rindo como alguém que guarda um segredo bem legal e não quer contar.

Esse Black é mesmo muito estranho. Ele e o tanquinho dele.

Vai entender.

**NA: Short fic que se passou pela minha cabeça do nada.**

**Aceito reviews :D**

**Leiam minhas outras fics e comentem.**

**Bjos**


End file.
